Pandora
by Chocolate Flavoured Robots
Summary: AU. What troubles could possibly come from cheating on your boyfriend with a blonde male stripper named Mello? Guilt, pole dancing and epic lemon, that's what. Major S&M. Will be updated as regularly as possible.
1. The Way You Dance, It Turns Me On

Chapter One,_ The Way You Dance, It Turns Me On_

"Where are we going and why did we not take the car? We have been walking for twenty minutes, L."

"We cannot afford to attract attention to ourselves where we are going," L answered simply, taking a turn into an alley. Near obediently followed him, if only to see where they were headed. They arrived at a door on the farthest end of the alleyway which was covered in graffiti. The man the boy had followed, his distant cousin who went by only a letter, L, knocked on the door, stepping back and motioning for the younger white-haired boy to be silent.

A man peeked through the door. He took a moment to eyeball both Near and L, giving them both such a look that screamed he was ready to eat them if they so much as _looked_ at him the wrong way. Nevertheless, the older boy wasn't about to be intimidated, nor was the younger one. Needless to say, they weren't the type of people to be easily frightened.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to see Yagami Raito. My name is L." The raven-haired man said, nibbling on the pad of his thumb and staring back at the part of the man that was visible, his expression unchanging. After another moment or two of a very, very pointless stare-down between the bouncer-person and the strange-looking insomniac man, the aforementioned bouncer-person closed the door without saying a word. Shortly after, however, he came back, sticking his whole head out of the door to look down the alleyway and see if anyone was there. Once he was assured that there was nobody else besides those who stood in front of him, he pulled the two men in and shut the door quickly behind them_._

Near was in a slight daze from the sheer force of the man shoving him into the building, which wasn't surprising since Near wasn't built very strong and Mr. Bouncer-Dude was built like a brick wall. Fortunately enough for the short albino boy, L had caught him before he fell.

Almost immediately after he helped Near up and set him on his feet, a brunette boy in bunny ears, a collar, cufflinks, a pair of heels and a black thong hopped (he literally _hopped_) over to him, embracing L and planting a long, passionate kiss on his lips. Near turned away, his cheeks a bright pink as he glued his eyes onto the floor. It was rude to stare after all, wasn't it?

After a what seemed like forever to the pale albino, wet, saliva covered lips parted. After wiping the aftermath of that kiss away, L looked at the smaller blushing boy, a pleased smile painted on his face.

"Near-san, this is Raito. Raito, Near-san." Raito grinned and waved with his free hand, the other arm having slunk around L's waist.

"L-sama.. Where are we?" Near asked, his voice composed but his cheeks bright pink as he furiously twirled a lock of his hair and stared down at his feet. He wasn't particularly used to seeing or being around men wearing so little. He was still a very innocent, even more so after considering his current age. It would be very accurate to say he had Peter Pan Syndrome..

"_Where are we?" _Light repeated before L had a chance to respond, the bunny-boy having to hold back a snicker. "Hun, look around you. Where does it look like you are?"

Near did as Raito had suggested, turning around and taking in every sight around him with a curious and inquisitive look in those large, deep gray eyes.

Then it all clicked.

L had taken him to a gay strip club.

Near tried to force himself not to stare at the half naked men crossdressing in tiny frilled costumes, gallivanting around strip poles.. He kicked himself not being able to hide how uncomfortable he was. After all, he was known to be one of the most calm and cool people in his family besides L, which was saying something. Even then, he couldn't help himself.. It wasn't his fault he hadn't seen this much skin in.. Ever..

Looking over his shoulder, Near saw that Raito and L were tongue wrestling again, currently staggering into an empty room. He bit his lip and tore his sight away, scampering over to one of the vacant chairs which sat beside an empty stage. Near plopped himself down into it and pushed his thighs together awkwardly, trying to make himself shrink. He wanted to pretend he was somewhere that wasn't here. Anywhere but here.. But that was merely hopeful wishing on his own part.

He didn't belong in a strip club. Hell, he hadn't even tried alcohol before.. Not to mention his conscience was nagging at him, telling him that he should haul ass and run the hell out of there. But how was he even supposed to leave and get home? It must have been about 2AM, and roaming the streets of LA at 2AM alone isn't exactly a smart idea in itself.

Sighing, Near determined it was official. He was royally screwed.

---

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!!" The blonde boy pulled up to the empty curb and got out of his car, locking it and running into the alleyway as quickly as he could in platform heels. He gained his composure standing outside the door, panting slightly. He was late.. He hated being late.

The boy knocked on the door, balancing himself on his heels and fixed his overcoat, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind his ear. Mr. Bouncer-Dude peeked through, his expression brightening when he saw just exactly who it was.

"Mello!" the man said, greeting the boy warmly. He opened the door wide and held his arms out in a hug, which Mello gladly accepted.

"Hello to you too, Rod," Mello said, smiling softly. He walked into the joint as he had so many times before.

Looking around the club, Mello noted that Matsuda was on the main stage, currently having a cluster of regulars carelessly flinging bills that looked like they were worth much more than dollar bills. Matsuda, his short black hair pulled up into ponytails, was wearing a schoolgirl outfit and tripping clumsily every so often he slid down the pole, which only egged the regulars on farther when his skirt rode up. Mello giggled to himself. That klutz was such a cute little newbie.

Mello tore his gaze from Matsuda and looked around the rest of the room, shrugging his overcoat off. He passed the article of clothing to Rod.

The blonde placed a hand on his hip and nibbled his index finger while searching for an empty stage to start work on. Soon enough, his eyes rested on one to the far left.. Which was located right next to a strange blur of white. Focusing his attention on that one figure, Mello realizing it was a boy. And a damn cute one at that too. He grinned and began to stride toward the other boy.

The predator spotted its' prey and it was time to go in for the kill.

---

Near wasn't looking up and when you don't look up, you tend not to notice things like, oh for example, if anything was striding towards you. The clicking of heels climbing the stairs of the stage is what caught Near's attention. The white haired boy opened his eyes and saw another boy with shoulder length choppy blonde hair, wearing _ridiculously _short shorts, platform high-heels.. And nothing else. It was questionable whether he was even wearing underwear or not. Near felt a darker blush come across his face as blood rushed to his groin. He could feel himself staring at this boy, this incredibly gorgeous boy.. This was not good, not good, not good at all..

Mello smirked when he saw the look on the Near's face. He circled the long metal pole a few times before finally moving towards it, grinding his body against it slowly. Doing this, he attracted a few men from the bar, but still didn't dare to take his eyes off of Near. The short albino boy in question gulped hard, shifting uncomfortably as a new song with a painfully insidious beat began to play over the speakers.

"_Falling down a rabbit hole.. Falling down a rabbit hole.. Down a rabbit hole.."_

The intro to the song was slow and seductive with the slow and soft vocals of a woman singing, softly, softly.. The blonde's hips had began swinging along with the music, his hands running down his hips, caressing his own flawless body in the process.

"_Fall down a rabbit hole.. Or just climb through a looking.. glass?_

_Do you think you're sinking, or just swimming into something deep?"_

Mello had taken his time to turn himself towards the pole and climb seductively up it, using mainly his legs which had wrapped around the object as he let his head swing back, his eyes still glued on Near, who squirmed slightly at the attention. Was it possible such a alluring boy was focused on _him _or was he dreaming?

"_You get taller and taller and taller.. You get smaller and smaller and smaller.._

_You get taller and taller and taller.. You get smaller and smaller and.. smaller.._

_Oh Alice.. Oh Alice.. Oh Alice.."_

The blonde boy had taken this verse as an opportunity to slide his body slowly down the pole, headfirst with his body outstretched and the short shorts riding down dangerously low over his torso. Near bit his lip, clutching onto the seat, the sheer effort of how hard he was holding it causing his hands shaking slightly. He'd never felt desire like this before.. It was too foreign, too overpowering..

"_The Cheshire Cat with his evil grin says, 'Remember who you are'.._

_The Mad Hatter and his cups of tea.._

_And the Raven and the writing desk.."_

Mello reached up and grabbed the pole, bringing his head upright again and spreading his legs, making it so the pole rested right against his groin. He folded his legs around the metal object once more and proceeded to slide down further. Near's eyes were transfixed on the way the muscles in his chest contracted, then those on his back flexing from the effort it must have taken to keep moving like that. The sweat dripping off of his body was so arousing..

"_Oh, nothing makes sense anyway.._

_It doesn't make sense anyway.._

_Well nothing makes sense anyway.._

_It doesn't make sense any.."_

This boy was intoxicating. Right now, Near didn't care about anything else.. Near just wanted him, whoever he was. His body was going crazy and he was sure the bulge in his pants was beyond prominent. When the blonde boy's body had reached the floor he had let go of the pole and spread his legs wide. He threw his head back so his hair fell away from his face and his chest so it was visible how much of his skin was really exposed.. Near licked his lips, his eyes transfixed on this one boy. All other thoughts, Light, L, the feeling of wanting to go home were all gone now. Lust, fascination, _want_ was all that remained.

"_Alice, oh Alice, oh Alice  
You're falling down a rabbit hole  
Oh Alice, oh Alice, oh Alice..  
You're falling down a rabbit hole.."_

The music continued for a bit longer as the boy had finished his routine. Eventually, the music faded and with an applause from those other than Near who were watching his Mello walked from the pole, ignoring the stage littered with dollar bills and grinning at the smaller boy as he hopped off the stage. He walked up to Near and stood right in front of his chair, bending over him so that their faces were but a few inches apart.

"..Did you enjoy my show?" It was a pointless question, since the answer was obvious.. Near's face was still a bright red and his thighs were still pushed together. He was looking at the other boy, in fascination more than anything.. Mello was even more attractive up close. The small, pale boy wanted so bad to ask him were he had learned to _move _like that and bend in ways he hadn't thought humanly possible but much to his disappointment, no words would come out of his throat.

"What's the matter? Are you shy~?" Mello asked in a smooth tone, tucking a curl of white hair behind Near's ear and smiling provocatively. He took hold of the smaller boy's thighs and easily pried them apart, looking down at the rather noticeable tent in his pants with an accomplished smirk. "So you did like it." Closing his eyes and nodding slowly, Near tried to swallow his shame. This was so embarrassing, being looked at like that.. He wasn't used to this..

"What's your name?" he asked, slipping himself onto Near's lap.

"N.. Near," he choked out, the sentence mixed with a slight moan at the feeling of the blonde's weight on his.. sensitive area.

"Near..? How cute.. I'm Mello.." he purred, his fingers running over the front of his shirt, fingering the buttons. Shivering, Near tried to pull away.

"I.. I don't have any money.." Mello bought his lips next to the albino's ear, his bare, slick chest clinging against the long-sleeved white button down shirt Near wore.

"That's fine. You don't have to pay.. In fact, I would be offended if you paid. I _want _this for myself.. And it'll be fun for you too.." Mello at this point grinded his groin against Near's just as he had with the pole. Near audibly moaned, slightly surprised that Mello was turned on too. The blonde boy leaned over and began to suck on the albino's neck. He eventually pulled away after he had managed to break the blood vessels and leave a mark, continuing with his questioning.

"..Are you gay?" Near nodded.

"Good. Less work for me," he whispered into Near's ear, his arms around his neck. He twirled a lock of white hair around his finger, then pulled at it slightly, making Near whimper and Mello very, very pleased. "..Do you have a boyfriend?"

Near's eyes shut open once he processed what Mello had asked. Matt. He had forgotten all about him. Near shook his head from side to side, returning to his senses. This boy was unbelievable.. How could this one boy make him forget so easily about Matt? Near himself wasn't the type to fall only for pretty faces, so how did he get him like this so quickly? Mello was like a drug.. A tempting, highly addictive, very potent drug to his brain..

Near tried to push Mello away but his attempts were futile since he wasn't exactly the strongest person in the world. Mello, however just situated himself farther into his prey's lap, his arms not budging from the thin, pale neck they were wrapped around.

"So you do have one. Hnn.." Mello said, thinking for a moment. "Looks like somebody will be missing you tonight." He leaned forward and whispered, looking straight in Near's eyes, "Because you're all mine."

"Ah.. I.."

"No arguing.. I am going to fuck you so hard, you'll _scream _for moreand you don't have any say in it. After all, by the way you were staring at me, you wanted me, didn't you? So I'll give myself to you.. Isn't that what you wanted, snowflakes?"

Before Near even got a chance to answer or even fully comprehend what Mello was saying, he had been taken by his wrist and dragged out of his chair and towards the exit. Mello caught his coat as Rod had tossed it to him, shrugging it on after letting go of Near's wrist momentarily. "Rod, tell Watari I had to leave Wammy'searly. Make up some bullshit reason or something for me. He'll understand." Rod grunted an affirmative 'yes' in response and Near was pulled out of the building after that.

As soon as they had reached Mello's car, Near's bottom half was pinned against the driver's seat door and all too eager lips were crashed against forcefully, making the pale boy cringe for a moment before melting into the kiss as well. Mello pulled away only to lick the swollen red lips gently. As Near's mouth eased open, Mello's tongue attacked the cavern, their tongues dancing as Raito's and L's had, if not even more enthusiastically. Skilled fingers ran up Near's shirt, dancing over bare skin and reaching up to pinch a pink nipple tightly. Near cried out into Mello's mouth and at that and he mumbled something along the lines of, _"Oh fuck yes, louder.."_

After a few moments more of that, Mello picked Near up and tossed him into the passenger's seat of the car. He jumped into the car himself after that, taking his keys out and starting the engine after buckling his seat belt. (**A/N:** Seat belts before buttsecks. It's a lesson hidden in smut. 8D) The engine roared to life and he took off, his eyes focused on the road, his body aching all the same. He wanted Near.. He wanted him badly. The noises he was making.. He wanted more. So much more.

Near copied him, buckling his own seat belt in shakily. His body was so nervous, to the extent he was shaking. The guilt of what he was about to do.. Mixed the ever-so-sweet adrenaline of the thrill of doing what the were.. Was both amazing and agonizing. It was all a game of seeing what would happen, were it would take them.. Near loved his boyfriend, more than anything. His body craved this, though. It craved Mello and only Mello, if only for tonight and never again after that. After all, if Matt didn't know what he was about to do it wouldn't hurt him, right? It was only a game, right?

Mello reached over and, without taking his eyes off the empty road, gave Near a small pinch to his behind. He yelped slightly and his face turned red, small hands immediately going to his tush and holding it protectively. Mello chuckled, grinning to himself.

Near looked over at him, his face still red and his ego bruised, obviously embarrassed. He took a small breath and decided to ask his own questions, just as Mello had done in the.. Strip club..

"..Do you do this often?"

"Do what?"

"Take men from your job and take them to your place to do.. t-things to them?" Mello thought for a moment, then grinned wider.

"Oh yeah. I do this every night. I'mLOADED with diseases."

"I am being serious, Mello."

"Well in that case, no.. I've actually only been with two other people before. You'll be my lucky third and I promise I'll make it special.." He glanced at Near, chuckling once again when he saw the look on his face. The small boy's cheeks were burning up.. Near's mind was racing. _ 'I'll make it special'.._ What the hell was that supposed to mean?

The boy shook his head frantically, trying to clear those thoughts from his consciousness. He was _not _falling for Mello. He couldn't, because then that would defeat the purpose of the game.. He was _not _falling for Mello. He was not f.. The car had stopped moving and they were in front of an apartment complex. As soon as the engine was off, Mello had grabbed a hold on Near's shoulders and pressed their lips together once again. Near's body's desires forced him return the kiss, so he sucked and licked at Mello's, moaning softly. His lips tasted vaguely like chocolate.. Utterly delicious.

Mello pulled away and opened the door to the driver's seat. Pulling the keys out of the ignition, he grabbed me by my shirt, pulled me out of the car, closed the door and ran into the apartment building.

---

Inside of Mello's apartment, Near was picked up bridal-style (which he personally found somewhat offending, since he knew he could walk just fine himself) and laid down on the bed. Near blushed, wide-eyed as he watched Mello kick off his heels and slip his shorts off. Near bit his lip and took in the sight of Mello nude. The blonde boy was perfect. He was slim, but not bony and he was, needless to say, _very _well endowed.

"Are you a virgin?" Mello asked as he climbed on top of Near, simultaneously undoing Near's shirt.

"N.. No.."

"Is that so?" Mello cooed, slipping off the shirt and pulling down Near's pants, throwing them to the side and spreading Near's legs apart. His eyes were set on Near's arousal. Mello bent down and blew on the appendage softly, making the smaller boy whimper. A louder- much louder- moan was voiced when Mello took Near into his mouth and began to bob his head, sucking slightly.

The white-haired boy shut his eyes tight and tangled his fingers in the blonde boy's hair, heated moans filling the nearly-empty bedroom. He bucked his hips slightly, wanting to feel more of Mello's mouth around him. The heat and the moisture.. The pleasure was indescribable. Mello gagged slightly but ignored it, deciding the sounds his play-toy was making were worth a little discomfort.

"I.. I'm close..!" Near was throwing his head from side to side, confused on whether he wanted this to either stop or to continue. It felt amazing but if it felt too good, then.. ... He couldn't risk it being better than it was with Matt. With Matt there was the emotional aspect to make it wonderful.. But with Mello, Mello was just really _really _good at what he did..

"Already? Are you honestly that easy, Near?" Mello teased after he had pulled his mouth away from Near's cock and licked the head of it, his fingers wrapping around it mercilessly.

"M-Mello sh-should be nicer.."

"Bite me." Mello squeezed Near's cock gently, smirking. The albino boy let out a small cry, which needless to say, only urged Mello on further. He moved up, their erections brushing together as Mello connected their lips once again, kissing Near fervently. Near accepted the kiss hungrily, burying his moans in his attacker's mouth.

After what seemed like much too soon, Mello pulled away and smiled at Near. "Let's see how much that boyfriend of yours stretched you out.." Forcefully, Mello pushed inside of Near, hard and deep with a loud moan. "Aahh..! Fuck, N.. Near you're so _tight.._"

"Nngghh.." Near whimpered, clawing down at Mello's back, unintentionally squirming further against Mello's erection. The pain was so sharp..

But frankly, Mello didn't give a damn. At his own pain or at Near's pain. He was focused on giving himself what he wanted. And after all, he knew the pain was just going to for Near and make it feel incredible for the both of them. It was only a matter of a few thrusts that the pained moans would turn into heated ones again.. Only louder. _God_, how he needed to hear Near scream.

He thrusted again, harder this time. Soon after, Mello began rocking his hips back and forth sharply. He pounded into Near, harshly, roughly, making it so he barely had as much as a single moment to catch his breath.

In response, Near moaned louder and louder with every stroke, filling the room with sounds of pure desire, his small pale hands clutching the bedsheets helplessly. Near knew it hurt all too well.. Strange thing was, the pain was beginning to feel _good._ Really good.. Near gritted his teeth as Mello continued on thrusting, upon realization that he was, in fact, a masochist.

Uttering a small profanity under his breath, Near pushed down his hips to meet with Mello's thrusts, his body having gotten somewhat used to the pressure and the pain. Even as he swore felt blood trickle down his rectum, his body still interpreted it as a positive feeling.. And even if Mello had seen the blood, which he didn't, he wouldn't have dared stop either way.

The feeling of Near around Mello was incredible. This perfect, white-haired albino.. _Thing;_ he was intoxicating. Beyond intoxicating, he was alluring, arousing, infatuating, infuriating, gorgeous and irresistible all at the same time... The way his curls fell over his eyes, the blush on his cheeks and the look on his face as Mello pressed and pulled out of him without restraint drove the blonde crazy. Thrusting one last time, Mello groaned and came inside Near. Near, in return, tightened around Mello mercilessly with one final, pathetic cry as he came himself.

Mello slipped out of Near and collapsed onto the smaller boy, his breath labored.

"Was.. It good.. For you, too?" Near panted, letting go of the bedsheets and timidly placing his arms around Mello's thin waist. The blonde dancer tilted his head and looked straight at Near, who met his gaze curiously, awaiting an answer.

"..Best of my life," he murmured, smirking at his little victim. Near blushed as Mello moved his head forward for a soft kiss. When Mello pulled back, he lied his head on Near's chest, falling into a deep sleep almost immediately.

Near took one look at the blonde boy, then sighed as he let his head fall back onto the soft pillow. He stared up at the ceiling blankly.

What the hell had he just done?

* * *

**A/N**: This is really long for an opening chapter.. Now you can see what I've been working on for the past.. Forever. 7 whole pages. Dx

The song Mello was dancing to was "Off With Your Head" by Mz Ann Thropik. It's scary sexy.. You should listen to it. o .e ..Anyway. As a request from Ms. FragilePuzzle, I will try to update ALL my fics very shortly, and submit yet another new story at the same time.

**SO REVIEW/ALERT NAO PLZ. GIVE ME A REASON TO UPDATE~! MOTIVATTIOOONNN..**

/review whoring


	2. You Know That I'm Spoken For

Chapter Two, I'm Spoken For

Near awoke to the faint beeping of his cell phone. He was confused at first; the sheets he laid on were too soft to be his and the sun was in his eyes, which was odd since his bed in his bedroom faced away from the window. Groggily, he sat up and waited for the afterimage of the sun to dissipate from his vision.

"Morning, snowflakes," Mello said, smiling. Near looked over and saw a blonde, just as nude as he was, looking at _his _cell phone. He tried to recollect what had happened last night but it was useless. Where he was, who he was with, all confused him. Why was he naked in this room with this man who looked nothing like Matt? What had he _done _last night?!

"Excuse me but do you mind telling me where I am?" Near asked, looking up at Mello with an emotionless expression. Mello blinked once, then twice. Had Near really forgotten all about what had happened?

"You mean you don't remember?" the blonde asked, putting down the cell phone and crawling towards his adversary on his hands and knees. Near blushed, trying to back away slowly, but ultimately failing when Mello got onto his lap, cupping the boy's pale, round face. "Do you want me to remind you?"

"T-that won't be necessary," the pale boy answered, looking away.

"_Au contraire, __mon__petite fleur. _If you don't remember, a reminder is to be given.." Mello cooed, pinning Near down and leaving subtle butterfly kisses up the length of his neck. His hands roamed down thin hips. Mello loved the way this boy felt. His skin was so soft, so perfect, and oh so delicious.

"A.. Ah.." Near moaned, his hips twitching. "Please, stop…" Whoever this man was, he knew how to stimulate someone. His own body was already becoming stiff and the pleasure was seeping in. Was.. Was this what had happened last night?

"Do you really want me to stop?" his assailant whispered. That one whisper sent shivers down Near's spine and caused him to arch his back, pushing his naked body against bare skin. Another whimper slipped as Near threw his head back in ecstasy.

"Mello.."

"You remember my name. I'm glad." Mello began to toy with the stiff appendage attached to Near's body with his forefingers, feeling infinitely pleased as he felt liquid dripping down the length. "Close?" Near nodded, wrapping his arms around Mello.

"Meelloo.." Near mewled, biting on his bottom lip. "Please…"

"I won't be gentle on you, you know. I need to punish you for forgetting me. I could never have that," the dancer replied, teasing Near's entrance with fingertips slick with pre-come.

"Fuck me. Please. I need you," Near pleaded with pure want in his eyes. "All of you.." That was all Mello needed to hear. This boy was so adorable, his innocence so unrelenting, it almost made him feel bad for taking him like this. Almost.

This time, Mello entered Near slowly. With a groan, he watched himself disappear into the depths of Near. God, he was so damn _tight. _Even after last night, it seemed as if he had gotten even tighter, if even possible. What was this boy's body made of, elastic?

"Meellloooooo..!!" Near whined, fisting onto the bed sheets by his head ruthlessly. It was so damn good and it hurt so badly and _oh my god this was better than last night—_Near mentally froze. So this had happened last night. On a normal occasion, he would have began freaking out but when you're in the middle of sex, you don't normally start freaking out about having sex with the same person you were engaging in it with last night. Instead, he redirected all his rage at himself, confusion as to why he had DONE that, and worry about what Matt would think into what he was doing that very moment.

"Your moans are so sweet, Near.." Mello said in a low voice, beginning to thrust at a steady pace. Near's body was bouncing back against his eagerly. His reactions really were addicting. A soft moan, a scream, even just an arch of his back sent an adrenaline rush through him. Just getting this one stranger to _react, _it was so strangely fulfilling.

Without warning, Near came. His body tensed up and he nearly squeezed the living daylights out of Mello but it felt too damn good for him to care at all. This went for the both of them. So in a blur of sweat and passion, they came together, their moans nearly synchronizing.

"Mello.." Near managed to whisper through heavy pants. "Take.. Me home.."

* * *

"I'm going to miss you, snowflakes." Mello said, breaking an awkward silence that hung in his car. He turned right at the next signal and drove on, eventually getting to a red light, at which he turned to Near and gave him and affectionate kiss to the cheek.

"There is nothing between us Mello. What happened happened. There will be nothing between us after you drop me off at my home."

With a frown, Mello continued on driving as the light turned green. "That's no fun. I thought I told you I'd never let you forget me… It's staying that way, no matter what your cute little cherry ass says." Near blushed profusely, staring out the window. He had no response to that remark. Searching for a distraction, he began to look through his phone, eventually stumbling upon a picture of him and Matt. They looked so happy, so genuinely happy. It almost broke his heart that he did what he did with Mello. Would things ever be the same..?

"So that's your boyfriend, huh? Not bad," Mello remarked, looking over for a brief second at the small LCD screen. "But he's _nothing _compared to me. You're going to miss me, Near." Abruptly, Mello's car screeched to a halt in front of Near's apartment complex. Forcefully, he pulled the white-haired boy into a passionate kiss which they both melted into, their tongues dancing once more, more passionately than before. As if coming to his senses, Near pulled away and ran out of the convertible, towards the apartment building. This was all wrong. He could never, ever, ever fall for Mello the way he loved Matt. Never.

* * *

Near stepped out of the showers, glad that he got the smell of Mello off of him. He wiped his white curls with a towel and stepped towards the dining room table, where his phone was ringing. On the screen he saw a picture of Mello, smiling, naked from the neck down. That damned man had put his number in his cell phone when he wasn't looking, and he had the nerve to call him. Hadn't he told him that nothing would ever happen between them after this? Frustrated, he pressed the 'ignore' option and moved to take his number off of his phone. One thing stopped him, however.

"Matt!" Near breathed, ecstatic. He ran into the gamers' arms, clinging and nuzzling the man affectionately. "I missed you…"

"What's wrong, bright eyes? It's only been a day since we've seen each other," Matt chuckled, tilting Near's head up and planting a soft kiss on his lips. Near smiled.

"I just missed you is all.." he murmured, burying his face in Matt's chest. In truth, he really did miss Matt. And again, in truth, he felt _terrible _for doing what he did with Mello. Matt was wonderful and amazing and he didn't deserve to be cheated on. But still, he did, and that was an incredible weight on his shoulders. Oh, how Near despised guilt.

* * *

**A/N: **OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN SO LONGGGGG. I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! ; A; Just.. So much drama! I miss writing tons though, so I promise I'll work on this faster! .. I hope.

Just review plz 3 It encourages us writers ton. It's like.. Like cigarettes to Matt, Near to Mello, and robots inserted anally to Near. DO YOU _WANT_ TO DEPRIVE ME OF THAT?!


End file.
